


Excalibur

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He breaks what cannnot be broken; hope is broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excalibur

Lex couldn't stop to think what he'd turned into, what lengths he'd gone to. Because if he did, he was pretty sure that he'd lose what was left of his mind. 

He couldn't look at the red hair, matted with dried blood, on his right. Couldn't look at the blond head to his left, that still had the bullet hole through it's temple. Couldn't look at the gun he hadn't been able to drop for two days now, couldn't stop his fingers from finding the last bullet in the gun.

It was going to be for himself, because there wasn't any other way to break a man like Superman. You had to destroy everything he ever cared about, and leave him nowhere to go for solitude. 

When he realized he was sounding like his father, he couldn't wait any longer. His last, brief thought before the bullet entered his brain was that he was a coward for not facing Superman when he arrived. And then he fell.

\- - -

Superman landed outside of his childhood home only seconds after the gun went off. Too late to stop it, just in time to see the third body land on the pile. Fell to his knees as he came into the room, the Kryptonite in Luthor's ring-- _Oh, dear God, no, Lex_ \--sapping his energy even as he crawled over to the pile. 

Mother, father, lover. Clark--Superman--put his face in his hands and wept. He somehow found the hateful ring through tears and flung it to the furthest corner of the fields, and though his parents were cold, Lex was still warm. Clark held his lover and Superman's enemy close to his chest, sobbing softly the whole time. 

Lex had won. He had broken what could not be broken. He just hadn't been around to see it.

The End


End file.
